


You're My World

by NikAdair



Series: You're My Forever Loves [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, BokuAka Week 2020, bokuto beats akaashi to it, college students, officially bokuakakuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: The quiet was dangerous, though. It left him with his thoughts. Or more specifically, his thoughts of Bokuto. His thoughts of his feelings. His thoughts of love.Love seemed to be a more prominent thing in his life lately. In the days following their lake escapade and his brief conversation with Kenma, he’d been troubled by if he really did love Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: You're My Forever Loves [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864117
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103
Collections: BokuAka Week 2020





	You're My World

The first time Akaashi almost said ‘I love you’ was the night of their first kiss. He’d looked up at Bokuto, his eyes closed and soft snores falling from his partially open mouth. He’d been half asleep, already knowing he was starting to fall asleep himself, and the fleeting thought of being in love with him passed over him. He’d almost said it, mumbled under his breath. But he’d instead closed his eyes, lacing their fingers together, letting that be the thought that lulled him to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he’d pushed that thought away. It was dangerous when awake. Dangerous when he didn’t really know what love was supposed to feel like. What it really meant. Thinking about love made him feel weird, and he didn’t like feeling weird. So he pushed it away, locking it away in the part of his mind that was occupied with thoughts of Bokuto.

-.-.-

The second time he almost said it, they’d been out at the lake with the Cats. Akaashi and Kenma had escaped the water and sat on the beach, watching the others splash and swim. Akaashi had sighed, leaning forward against his knees, and Kenma had looked over at him.

“What’s on your mind?” Kenma asked, copying his pose, turning his head to look at him. Akaashi kept his eyes on the lake.

“I think I might love Bokuto,” he said quietly, burying the sound in his arms. Not that it did much.

“Then why don’t you tell him?” Kenma asked, looking out at the lake as well.

“It’s not as easy as it seems,” Akaashi sighed. “I don’t want to rush things, and I don’t want to say I love him if I don’t know for sure.”

“I guess that’s the fun of love. You never know if you love someone until you do,” Kenma said.

Akaashi snorted in laughter. “What does that even mean?”

Kenma shrugged. “I don’t know. I read it somewhere. But it makes sense.”

He hummed, not really knowing what he meant. It didn’t make sense. Not to him. Not in his way of thinking. Not when he didn’t for sure if he did. But looking at Bokuto, out in the water, diving beneath Kuroo only to appear underneath him and throw him, something warm filled his chest.

-.-.-

The third time, it was just him and Bokuto, out late at night, taking a walk through the park. It was late enough that the park was empty and the stars had come out. They bathed the world in pale white light where the yellow lamps ended. The sharp edges of the day softened under their light, and it was one of Akaashi’s favourite things.

The quiet was dangerous, though. It left him with his thoughts. Or more specifically, his thoughts of Bokuto. His thoughts of his feelings. His thoughts of love.

Love seemed to be a more prominent thing in his life lately. In the days following their lake escapade and his brief conversation with Kenma, he’d been troubled by if he really did love Bokuto.

He’d made lists of the things he liked about him. The way he smiled around Kuroo -- loud, boisterous, energetic. The way he smiled around Kenma -- subdued, quiet, calm. The way he smiled around Akaashi -- soft, affectionate, loving. He’d stared down that last one and scribbled it out.

He liked the way Bokuto’s eyes always lit up when he saw him. They grew bright around all of them, but they always seemed a little brighter around him. He remembered one day thinking that their brightness rivaled that of the sun. It had made him blush and he’d pushed it away.

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, and thought that tonight, his eyes shone like the stars above. Bright and twinkling and far away in thought. He made a mental note to add that to his list. Bokuto glanced down at him and smiled. “Whatcha thinking about Kaashi?”

That was another thing he liked about him. The way he had switched from ‘Akaashi’ to ‘Kaashi’ so easily, and the way he said it. A soft lilting, almost like he was half singing his name. It always made warmth spread through his chest and made his heart beat just a bit faster.

“Nothing of importance,” Akaashi said, leaning into Bokuto’s side. Bokuto smiled, leaning down to give him a soft kiss. He smiled back, leaning up a little to meet him before settling back down, looking at the path in front of them. He felt his mouth start to form the words ‘I love you’, and he bit his lip.

-.-.-

The fourth time Kenma had been the one to stop him.

They’d all decided to go to a club that night, needing to unwind from a tough week of classes and work. Akaashi and Kenma hadn’t really agreed to go along, but they knew that if they weren’t there, Kuroo and Bokuto would have gotten into too much trouble.

That’s how they ended up at Akaashi’s apartment, Kenma sitting on his bed while he searched through his closet, trying to figure out what to wear.

“Just put on a pair of jeans and a button down,” Kenma said, the buttons of his switch clicking as he played.

Akaashi looked back at him. Kenma was wearing ripped black jeans and combat boots, a white cropped tank top and a red flannel tied around his waist. “Yeah, a pair of jeans and a button down. Says the one literally not wearing a full shirt.”

Kenma paused his game, putting his switch next to him. “Do you really think I’d wear this of my own volition? Kuroo threatened to physically dress me if I didn’t wear this.” Akaashi laughed a little, and he could see Kenma trying to hold back his own.

He turned back to his closet, letting out a frustrated breath. He heard the bed creak and Kenma walked over to him, pushing him out of the way. “You go shower and do something with your hair. I’ll find you an outfit.” Akaashi opened his mouth to say something and Kenma turned, putting his hands on his hips. “No complaints, or I’ll physically dress you.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, laughing a little at the threat, but he did go shower. He didn’t really know what to do with his hair, so he blow dried it and pushed it back out of his face. It looked a little weird to him, but he decided to leave it until Kenma saw it. He was always better at the whole hair thing than him.

When he came back, Kenma was playing his game again and had a stack of clothes next to him. He looked up, tilting his head a little. “Come here.” Akaashi walked over and Kenma sat on his knees, reaching forward and ruffling Akaashi’s hair a little. He pulled his hands away, looked at him for a second, and nodded in approval. “Better. Now go put those on.”

“You’re telling me to leave my room, in my apartment, and change in the bathroom?” Akaashi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“It’s either that or you change in front of me. Whatever you want,” Kenma said casually. Akaashi’s face flushed a little and he turned, returning to the bathroom while Kenma laughed behind him. He closed the door, leaning against it a little. He could already feel the exhaustion of being out getting to him, and he had yet to leave.

He pushed it away, focusing on the task at hand. Kenma had chosen a pair of black skinny jeans that he’d honestly forgotten he’d owned, let alone knew if they still fit. To go with it, he’d been given a grey sweater that sat low on his shoulders whose origins were unknown to him, and a black tank top that was part of his normal weekly attire. He put them on, looking at himself in the mirror. Matched with the slightly messy hair Kenma had given him, he didn’t look terrible.

Instinct told him to keep his sleeves pulled down so he could hide his hands (something that was habit since he was self conscious of them), but he decided to push his sleeves up to just below his elbows. It seemed to tie the outfit together more. There was a knocking at the door, and he jumped a little. “I’m coming in,” Kenma said, pushing into the bathroom.

“You could’ve waited. For all you knew, I was standing here in nothing but boxers,” Akaashi said, standing out of the way of the door.

“Like I would’ve cared,” Kenma responded. Akaashi’s face flushed a little but he kept a small scowl. Kenma looked him up and down, and he fidgeted a little. He could see a slight blush spreading over his cheeks, and he turned away. “You look good. Now come on, put on those boots you never wear and let’s go. Kuroo texted me already asking where we were.”

They arrived at the club not long after, and found Kuroo and Bokuto already half way to drunk as they made their way over to them. “You guys finally made it!” Kuroo said, trying and failing to drape himself around Kenma. He all but fell as Kenma side stepped him.

Bokuto looked over at Akaashi, his eyes widening a little. “Kaashi, you look so pretty tonight,” he said, his words slurring a little. Akaashi felt his cheeks warm and he smiled, biting his lip. He nudged Kuroo, getting his attention. “Kuroo, look at Kaashi. Isn’t he pretty?”

“Bo, I don’t know how we managed to date someone so pretty,” he said, choosing to drape himself over Bokuto, who nodded along with him.

Kenma tugged his sleeve. “Let’s go find somewhere to sit before these two fall over.” Kuroo tried to argue, but to prove his point, Kenma gave him a light nudge, watching him stumble.

Akaashi took hold of Bokuto’s hand while Kenma took Kuroo’s, and they weaved through people towards the edge of the room. They managed to wrangle the others to sit, but not without a fight and a promise of kisses.

They honestly didn’t stay that long. Long enough that Bokuto and Kuroo were thoroughly drunk (they’d decided to have a drinking contest on who could take the most shots and Bokuto won, but not before Kenma told the bartender to pay their tabs and took their cards).

They walked outside, Bokuto and Kuroo holding each other up and Akaashi and Kenma walking close behind to make sure they didn’t fall. He could hear Bokuto and Kuroo talking about how lucky they were to have such beautiful boyfriends, and he could feel himself blushing at their comments.

He himself was a little tipsy, and it may have clouded his judgement a little, because before he knew it, he was calling for Bokuto, who turned and stumbled towards him. Kenma gave him a sideways look, but he ignored it. “Bokuto, I think I’m--”

Kenma grabbed him, and he looked down. He was shaking his head, his eyes telling him it was a bad idea to tell him now. “You’re what Kaashi?” Bokuto said, golden eyes watching him. Even Kuroo had stopped, looking at him curiously.

“I, uh, it’s nothing, promise,” he said, looking up at the sky. Bokuto said something, but he wasn’t entirely sure what, and walked back over to Kuroo, laughing at something. Kenma tugged on his sleeve again.

“I’m glad you know for sure, but don’t tell him tipsy,” he whispered, pulling him after the other two. “Don’t ruin it like that.”

-.-.-

The fifth time, it wasn’t that he didn’t tell him, but more that Bokuto didn’t hear him.

They were once again over the Cats’ apartment for a movie date night. Akaashi, for all his time spent awake at night and early mornings, had gotten less sleep than usual that week. He’d had quite a few deadlines that needed his attention, and it had led to him being up much later into the night, which worked against him given that he had to be up early most mornings for work or class.

He was basically half asleep by the time they’d finally settled in for the night, and he could feel his eyes trying to close when the movie started. The fact that Bokuto was rubbing soft circles into his side wasn’t helping. He let his eyes close, feeling himself being pulled close, and a blanket was thrown over him.

He woke up to the sound of the credits rolling and blinked, still feeling sleep trying to pull him back down. He looked up and saw Bokuto starting to fall asleep. Akaashi shifted a little and he blinked down at him. “Good morning Kaashi,” Bokuto said, his voice low. Akaashi smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

“It’s not morning Bo,” he said. Bokuto scrunched his nose at him but laughed softly. “Get some sleep,” he glanced over to find the Cats asleep, “we’re the only ones awake. Plus you’re barely awake as it is.”

Bokuto seemed to contemplate this before nodding. “Alright, you sleep too, okay?” Akaashi nodded and that was enough for him. Bokuto settled on the floor, pulling him against his chest. “Night Kaashi.”

“Night Bo,” Akaashi said, listening to Bokuto fall asleep. His breathing evened out and he smiled, closing his eyes. “I love you,” he breathed out, just barely audible. He was too tired to realize that he’d actually said it, but he smiled as he fell asleep.

-.-.-

Bokuto beat him to actually saying it.

It was their three month anniversary, and Bokuto had taken him out on a beautiful date. He’d shown up at Akaashi’s apartment with a small bouquet of flowers and some fingerless gloves he’d been wanting for a while. Akaashi gave him a soft kiss in return, leaving both boys blushing and smiling.

They’d then gone to the bookstore, where Bokuto said he’d buy whatever book Akaashi wanted. That was a dangerous thing to say, but he was kind enough to not go overboard with the price. He settled on a book that Kenma had told him he should read but hadn’t gotten the chance to. Bokuto had gotten a book as well, and they walked out of the store.

Kuroo and Kenma were waiting for them, and Kuroo took Akaashi’s hand while Kenma took Bokuto’s. The four of them walked down the street to their favourite restaurant. Bokuto and Kuroo paid for dinner, and Kenma paid for dessert. Akaashi felt like it was his birthday, but he couldn’t deny that he was really appreciative of it.

Afterward, Kuroo and Kenma left, promising to drop off the leftovers and their books at Bokuto’s apartment (since they all knew that’s where they’d end up), and Bokuto and Akaashi walked to the park. There, they walked the paths, not really having any real direction. The sun was starting to set by then, and the sky exploded into yellows and oranges and reds. Akaashi smiled, taking Bokuto’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

They walked for a while before deciding to sit on a bench that overlooked the river on the far side of the park. They were quiet, enjoying the company of the other, before Bokuto spoke. “You know, I think I’m pretty lucky to have met you that day all those months ago.” Akaashi looked up at him, but Bokuto was looking out at the river.

“If I’m being honest, I almost hadn’t gone with the Cats. Kuroo had all but dragged me out, much to Kenma’s amusement.” Bokuto laughed a little before continuing. “All I’d wanted to do that day was sleep and stay inside. It hadn’t really been a good week. But I went with him, albeit begrudgingly, because even I knew I needed to get out of my apartment.

“I had been a little excited at the prospect of going to the bookstore. They knew books were some of my favourite things in the world. But I hadn’t imagined I’d meet my most favourite thing in the world there.” Akaashi felt his face heat up, and Bokuto looked at him, a soft smile on his face. The sunset cast shadows across his features, softening the edges of his face.

“When I first saw you, it was like the world had faded away. And then you spoke, and it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever heard.” Akaashi’s face grew hotter. “I was so nervous to talk to you, and it took Kuroo practically pushing me towards the counter for me to say anything. But I’m really glad he did.

“And when you asked me out for coffee a few weeks later, I hoped more than anything that it was you asking me out on a date. When you said it would just be us two, it made my heart stutter, but I kept telling myself it was just as friends. So when you said it was a date, I was so happy.”

Bokuto’s smile widened a little, and he squeezed Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi felt frozen in place, staring up at him. “I can’t tell you how much I’ve enjoyed the past three months. Every moment with you, whether it was just you or with the Cats, has felt like a dream come true. And I think,” Bokuto paused, closing his eyes and taking a breath. When he opened them again, they were filled with so much love that it made Akaashi’s breath catch in his throat.

“No, I know. Akaashi, I love you. Wholeheartedly. More than the moon loves the waves. More than the sun loves the blue skies. I love you, so very much.” Akaashi could feel tears stinging his eyes, and Bokuto leaned forward, their foreheads pressed together. All he could see was golden eyes looking back at him. “Thank you for the past three months.”

The tears started to fall, and Akaashi leaned forward, kissing Bokuto, putting all the love he could into it. He knew he could never put into words how much Bokuto meant to him, and he hoped that the kiss would show him. Bokuto laughed a little, pulling him closer. They broke apart, leaning their foreheads together.

“I love you, Akaashi.”

“I love you too, Bokuto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six of BokuAka Week 2020!  
> The prompt I used for this one was Five Things (5+1), and not gonna lie, I was really nervous while writing this one. I haven't read a ton of these, nor have I written one, so the whole time I was worried I was doing it wrong. But I really do like how it came out.  
> Also! We've hit the official BokuAkaKuroKen part of the series. I'll probably write a fic when after these are all posted of them getting together, I haven't decided yet.  
> One more thing! The title is definitely a reference to the manga panel where 'WORLD!' is written behind Akaashi, mostly because of the things Bokuto says to him at the end.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
